This invention relates to adhesives for use in multilayer laminates in which at least one of the layers includes an ink-bearing surface.
There has been an interest in printing images such as photographic images onto plastic substrates. It would be particularly desirable to use liquid toner-based electrophotographic printing for this purpose because this printing technique produces high quality images.
Once the image has been printed onto the surface of the plastic substrate, it is necessary to apply a protective film over the printed ink-bearing surface. The bond strength between the protective film and the printed surface must be sufficient to resist delamination under typical use conditions.